<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paint the sky black by kimaracretak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872270">paint the sky black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak'>kimaracretak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Vampires, motel sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>vampire loves it when their partner is menstruating x the claustrophobic closeness of living in a car &amp; motel rooms while on the run</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paint the sky black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts">scorpiod</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vampire loves it when their partner is menstruating x the claustrophobic closeness of living in a car &amp; motel rooms while on the run</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The motel sheets are stiff and synthetic, prickling through the blanket Ashe has laid down to make her naked skin feel even more overheated. The windows don't open - she's tried - but the night breeze making its way through the cracks lifts the curtains enough that, if she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine she's outside again, rolling down the car window while Sombra naps in the back until the sun goes down.</p><p>But she doesn't. </p><p>Ashe watches her own hands as they stroke down her chest, trace the curve of her breasts and pinch her nipples until they stand out pink, even in the faint moonlight that is the room's only illumination. In this nameless room that's every time in the world and no time at all all at once, it's easy to pretend they're not hers at all.</p><p>"Started without me?" Sombra's voice echoes from the doorway. Ashe hadn't heard her come in, but that's true more often than not.</p><p>"Never," Ashe smirks, tracing a lazy path over her abdomen. They do this every month, but watching how much Sombra wants her like this never gets old. She breathes deep, tastes old smoke and sand at the back of her throat, and watches Sombra cross the short distance to the bed, stripping with practised efficiency as she does. "You get us settled?"</p><p>"For the next couple nights." Sombra nudges Ashe's legs far apart enough that she can settle between them at the foot of the bed. "I'm finding your money talks more nicely when your name isn't attached to it."</p><p>Ashe bites her lip, draws her leg up and shifts her hips and watches the moment the scent of blood and the sight of the stained sheets between her legs becomes overwhelming for Sombra. "I'm not the one who couldn't keep her teeth to herself in Albuquerque."</p><p>Sombra's fangs extend, her brow twists, her cheeks pale in the moonlight, desperate for a taste. "And I," Sombra's voice is unsteady as she leans forward, her fangs glinting in the light, "Am not the one who shot three men in Taos." </p><p>There's something else Ashe could say - always is, they've been running for nearly a year and never tire of finding new ways to prick each other's skin - but she forgets it all as Sombra leans in and licks a long stripe across her cunt. Ashe shudders at the feeling, breathes in and in and reaches for the flimsy headboard and tries not to cry out even as her heartbeat picks up, loud enough for them both to hear.</p><p>Sombra lifts her head, the blood and arousal coating her lips and chin rendering her face half-finished, glistening in the moonlight. "What was that?" Her fangs flash as she speaks, a brief blinding light that Ashe thinks she'd do anything for.</p><p>Has done most things for, because she's wanted a lot of things in her life but she's never really wanted to be wanted until Sombra. After that, having the vampire be her whole world had more than enough appeal to leave Deadlock for.</p><p>Ashe gives up on the headboard and reaches for her hair, winds her fingers in Sombra's long braid and <em>pulls </em>until her lips are back flush against Ashe's cunt, buried against blood-slick skin. "Shut up."</p><p>It's more of a plea than an order, but Sombra's too eager to do anything but moan in response, squirming against the bed as she pushes her head more firmly against Ashe, nose buried in soaking curls and lips wrapped around Ashe's clit, teeth digging into heated flesh just the right side of painful like she doesn't have enough blood, and devote all her energy to making her scream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>